


Boywonder & Speedster

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin ist enttäuscht von sich und bekommt einen Aufheiterungsbesuch von Kid Flash, der irgendwie anders endet, als die Beiden sich das eigentlich vorgestellt hatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boywonder & Speedster

Robin war frustriert. Er mochte vielleicht an Jahren erst 13 zählen, doch war er anderen Jungen in seinem Alter sowohl mental als auch physisch um Vieles voraus. Natürlich erinnerte Einiges in seinem Verhalten daran, dass er gerade das Teenageralter erreicht hatte. Er sah ein, dass er Fehler machte, dass er nicht perfekt war, doch wer war das schon? Selbst die allseits beliebten Helden waren nicht fehlerlos! Auch Superman und Batman machten Fehler…

Aber um Superman ging es hier gar nicht. Im Prinzip kreisten Robins Gedanken um Aqualad.

„Nur Aqualad…“, schnaubte er zum wiederholten Male. Ja, das gemeinsame Basketballspiel mit Batman, nein, Bruce, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sein Mentor ihn nicht vorsätzlich von wichtigen Dingen ausschloss. Doch trotzdem wusste Robin, dass er nicht bereit war. Für viel zu Vieles. Aber vor allem für die Leitung der Gruppe. Er war nicht erwachsen genug, um der Leader der Young Justice zu sein.

Es war nicht so, dass Robin an Aqualad zweifelte. Kaldur machte einen tollen Job, er war weitaus fähiger, als Robin es jemals sein könnte. Nun, zumindest kam es ihm momentan so vor und daran konnte auch persönliche Zuwendung von Bruce Wayne nichts ändern. Der Punkt war, dass Robin enttäuscht von sich und seinen Kräften war.  
Das war der Grund gewesen, wieso er vorhin so verbissen trainiert hatte. Er wollte stärker werden, um Anerkennung zu verdienen, um irgendwann die „Last“ von Kaldurs Schultern zu nehmen, wie der Atlantier es bereits einmal ausgedrückt hatte. Auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mit seiner offensichtlichen Schwäche abfinden und hatte sich selbst zu 100 Liegestütze vor dem Schlafengehen verdonnert.

Er wurde bei Nummer 83 unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Alfred in den Raum trat. „Sie haben einen Besucher, Sir“, verkündete er. Wenigstens einer, der ihn siezte, stellte Robin mit Genugtuung fest. „Es ist der junge Master Wally“, fügte Alfred hinzu und Robin griff seufzend nach der Sonnenbrille, die auf dem Tisch lag. Es behagte ihm nicht, dieses Ding nun auch zu Hause tragen zu müssen, doch außer Batman und Alfred wusste eben niemand, wer er wirklich war. Es war sowieso schon ziemlich riskant, dass Wally wusste, wo Robin wohnte, doch wenigstens das hatte der Schwarzhaarige seinem besten Freund nicht vorenthalten wollen.   
Robin lief an dem ergrauten Butler vorbei und war gleich darauf auf und davon in Richtung Eingang, wo Wally sicherlich warten würde. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er verdammt glücklich über die Ablenkung von den deprimierenden Gedanken, die Kid Flash versprach.

 

Der junge Speedster stand mit dem Rücken zu Robin, als dieser im Eingangsbereich ankam. Mit einem leicht diabolisch anmaßenden Grinsen auf den Lippen schlich sich der Schwarzhaarige an seinen besten Freund heran und sprang ihm mit einem lauten Lachen auf den Rücken. „Hey, KF!“, freute er sich, während Wally beinahe zu Boden ging und sich ob des überraschenden Angriffs nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Dude, Rob!“, entrüstete er sich. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“ „Wieso?“, wollte Robin wissen, während er von Kids Rücken rutschte. „Weil ich losrennen und mit dir gegen eine Wand hätte knallen können?“ „Ach was“, winkte Dick lachend ab und zog Wally hinter sich her zu seinem Zimmer, aus dem Alfred sich inzwischen diskret zurückgezogen hatte. Dort bot er dem Älteren seinen überaus bequemen Sessel an, doch Kid winkte ab und ließ sich einfach auf dem Bett nieder. Robin ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen und grinste den Rothaarigen an. „Was führt dich her, KF?“ Es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass Wally zu ihm nach Hause kam, weswegen Robin der plötzliche Besuch des Speedsters doch irgendwie überraschte, auch wenn er froh darüber war, dass Kid hier war. Er hatte ja die Vermutung, dass Wally ihn so selten besuchte, weil er Angst hatte, was Batman zu einem solchen Eindringen in Robins wahre Persönlichkeit sagen würde. Doch Robin wusste natürlich, dass besagter Bats nicht sonderlich viel davon hielt, jedoch trotzdem zugestimmt hatte, um Robin wenigstens einige Freiheiten zu lassen.

„Tja“ Wally zog das Wort unnatürlich in die Länge, was Robin dazu brachte, seine Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe zu ziehen. „Ich wollte… einfach mal gucken wie es dir geht. Du bist vorhin einfach so abgerauscht…“, brachte sein bester Freund schließlich drucksend hervor. „Außerdem wollte ich nicht nach Hause. Aber auf M’gann, Supey und Kaldur hatte ich auch keinen Bock. Supey und Kaldur haben auf der Couch rumgesessen und sich angeschwiegen und den Fernseher, der nebenbei ausgeschaltet war, angestarrt und Megan hat die beiden gestalkt. Jap, spaßige Angelegenheit… Also dachte ich mir, komm ich doch einfach mal her.“ Robin registrierte, dass Kid Flash offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, wieso er sich in die Höhle des Löwen – pardon, der Feldermaus – begeben hatte und deswegen versuchte, sich in langwierige Ausflüchte zu retten. Aber eigentlich war ja egal, wieso der Rothaarige hier war, oder? Was zählte war, dass er da war.  
Robin stieß KF in die Seite und grinste. „Wolltest dir wohl nicht antun, wie Megan Supey hinterherrennt, hm?“ „Was?!“, quiekte Wally. „Nein… so meinte ich das nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und Robin lachte. „War doch nur ein Scherz“ Kid Flash ignorierte diesen Einwurf jedoch komplett und schien seine Beklemmung schnell wieder abzuschütteln. „Also, was ich dich fragen wollte… Wieso warst du vorhin so schnell weg?“, setzte er erneut an und brachte damit nun Robin in Erklärungsnöte. Wie sollte er bitte seinem besten Freund erklären, dass es auch für ihn Zeiten gab, in denen Frustration die Überhand bekam?  
Seufzend ergab sich der Jüngere seinem Schicksal – denn wenn Wally etwas wissen wollte, konnte man sich einer nie endenden Flut an Fragen nicht entziehen und war besser bestellt, wenn man ihm einfach sagte, was er in Erfahrung bringen wollte. „Ich war sauer auf Batman“, gab er zu. „Naja, eigentlich war ich eher sauer auf mich selber… Wieso heißt es eigentlich „sauer sein“?“ „Weiß ich nicht, vielleicht weil… Warte, du warst sauer auf Bats? Wegen der Sache mit Aqualad?“, staunte KF und Dick nickte ein wenig beschämt. „Ich kam mir so… nutzlos vor“

Ein eindringliches Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn verstummen und gleich darauf streckte Bruce Wayne den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Hey, ich wollte dich nur daran erinn-“ Bruce‘ Blick streifte Wally, dann Robins Gesicht und augenblicklich verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Robin schob eilig seine Sonnenbrille nach oben. Bruce sah es wirklich nicht gerne, wenn Wally bei ihnen zu Hause herumlungerte, auch wenn der Rothaarige der beste Freund seines Schützlings war. „Hi Dad“, grinste Robin ein wenig hilflos, da er die Vermutung hatte, dass sein Ziehvater – dessen andere Identität als Batman nur Superman, Alfred und ihm bekannt war – schon seit einiger Zeit an der Tür gelauscht hatte. „Hallo Mr. Wayne!“, begrüßte Wally den hochgewachsenen Mann. Der junge Speedster hatte keine Ahnung, dass Bruce Wayne und Batman ein und die Selbe Person waren und Bruce hatte es schon als großes Risiko angesehen, dass Robin dem Älteren sagte, wo er wohnte. Selbst hyperaktive Sidekicks konnten in seinen Augen Eins und Eins zusammen zählen.   
„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“, fragte Bruce und fügte ein „Nur mit dir. Allein.“ hinzu, als Robin keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. Diese Aussage jedoch reizte den Schwarzhaarigen zu einem nervösen Lachen, schließlich klangen die Worte so unglaublich nach dem, was der Mann vorhin noch als Batman gesagt hatte. Nur eben andersherum. „Okay…“, murmelte Robin verwirrt und folgte seinem Mentor und Ziehvater aus dem Raum. 

„Dick, ich weiß ja, dass er dein bester Freund ist“, begann Bruce im Flüsterton eindringlich auf Robin einzureden, kaum, dass sie auf dem Flur standen und sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, „aber das Risiko ist trotzdem unglaublich hoch, solltest du deine Sonnenbrille oder Maske abnehmen, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist.“ Robin hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, anzufangen verrückt zu lachen und sein Gesicht in Batmans momentan nicht vorhandenem Cape zu verbergen. Bruce hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie seltsam das eben geklungen hatte. Trotzdem bemühte sich Rob, eine halbwegs ernsthafte Reaktion auf das Gesagte abzugeben. „Ich behalte sie doch auf“, hielt er dagegen. „Ich verstehe dein Problem einfach nicht… Und außerdem ist es sowieso ziemlich fragwürdig, dass ich bei dir wohne. Ist ja auch gar nicht offensichtlich, dass du Batman bist und so…“ „Nicht so laut“, zischte Bruce und Dick schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. „Ist ja gut… Solange er meinen Namen nicht kennt, ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“ Er schnippte sich selbst mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn und sah zu seinem Ziehvater hoch. „Ich bin nicht dumm, okay?“ Der letzte Satz klang bitterer, als er es gewollt hatte, doch er wandte sich um, ohne seine Aussage zu revidieren und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Worum ging’s?“, wollte Wally wissen, doch Robin winkte nur ab. „Nichts Besonderes, er wollte nur, dass ich nicht vergesse, dass er morgen früh nicht da ist und so…“ Dass er mit dem Mann eine Diskussion über Masken, Sonnenbrillen und ihren Nutzen gehabt hatte, verschwieg er. Wally hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, wer Batman in Wirklichkeit war.   
Robin war einfach der Ansicht, dass Kid Flash das Recht hatte, zu wissen, wer er wirklich war. Er fühlte sich schlecht dabei, seinen besten Freund belügen zu müssen.  
Er versuchte sein schlechtes Gewissen abzuschütteln und stattdessen lieber zu ihrem vorherigen Gespräch zurück zu kehren. „Also… wo waren wir?“, fragte er nachdenklich, als er sich erneut neben Kid sinken ließ. „Du kamst dir nutzlos vor“, half Wally ihm aus und Robin hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er gerade vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war. Er wollte vor Kid Flash eigentlich nicht die Tiefen seiner innersten Gefühlswelt darlegen… Doch wenn er es recht bedachte, waren beste Freunde nicht dazu da, sich die Sorgen des jeweils anderen anzuhören?

„Ja…“, murmelte er und rieb sich leicht den Hinterkopf, verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, so nutzlos zu sein. Ich bin der, mit der meisten Erfahrung und hab trotzdem keine Superkräfte. Ist ziemlich frustrierend… Ich hab das Gefühl, als wäre ich niemals in der Lage unser Team zu leiten, selbst wenn Kaldur irgendwann bereit wäre, den Posten als Leader wieder an mich abzutreten.“ Robin seufzte und sah Wally zweifelnd an. „Ist doch alles dumm“, schloss er seine kurze Ausführung ziemlich lahm, zog die Knie an den Oberkörper und bettete seinen Kopf darauf.  
Er hatte momentan nicht mal eine Ahnung, was genau er wollte. Wollte er nun behandelt werden wie ein Superheld oder wie ein Sidekick? Wie ein Erwachsener oder wie ein Kind? Er steckte irgendwo dazwischen und das machte es so unglaublich schwer.  
„Kannst du darüber nicht mit Batman reden?“, wollte Wally wissen, der sichtlich überfordert klang. Robin seufzte. „Er weiß es schon. Auf jeden Fall, dass ich mich vorhin ein wenig benachteiligt gefühlt habe. Aber ich versteh mich ja selber nicht mal ganz, wie soll ich ihm da begreiflich machen, was mein Problem ist“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, gerade eine ziemlich seltsame Art von Identitätskrise durchzumachen und das war nicht gerade angenehm. Er hatte keine Zeit für Selbstzweifel.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Wally einen Arm um ihn legte. „Sieh es mal so“, sagte der Rothaarige. „Bats hat doch auch keine Superkräfte, oder? Und ihr beide seid auch ohne die ganzen übernatürlichen Sachen, die wir anderen anstellen können, ziemlich bewundernswert. Sonst hätte Bats es ja niemals so weit gebracht“ Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und in ein paar Jahren wirst du der beste Anführer sein, den das Young Justice Team sich denken kann. Rob, Batman braucht dich und wir brauchen dich auch…“ Der Gedanke schaffte es irgendwie, ein kleines Lächeln auf Robins Gesicht erschienen zu lassen, auch wenn er noch weit davon entfernt war, sein normales Lachen auszustoßen.  
„Aber ich bin so schwach…“, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich in der Lage wäre, euch zu beschützen. Und sollte irgendeinem von euch etwas zustoßen dann… Ich könnte mir das nicht verzeihen, Wally.“ Er war schon seit Jahre nicht mehr so nahe daran gewesen zu weinen. Ehrlich gesagt erinnerte er sich nicht einmal mehr, wann er zum letzten Mal geweint hatte. So etwas gab es in der Welt der Superhelden einfach nicht. „Es sollte auch weder deine, noch Aquas Aufgabe sein, uns zu schützen“, widersprach Kid. „Wir müssen schließlich auf uns selbst aufpassen können.“ Er wuschelte dem Jüngeren durch die Haare. „Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass du mal ein wunderbarer Anführer sein wirst, glaub mir.“

Robin schniefte und nun kullerte wirklich eine Träne unter seiner Sonnenbrille hervor. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ein Superheld weinte doch nicht! Aber vielleicht war er momentan einfach nur ein fast normaler Junge mit fast normalen Problemen.

„Hey“, murmelte Wally, der dieser Situation eindeutig nicht gewachsen war. „Das ist doch kein Grund zum Weinen…“ Er hob die Hand und wischte sanft die Tränen fort, die sich einen Weg über Robins Wangen gebahnt hatten. Er rutschte näher an den Jüngeren heran und schien nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen sollte. Erneut näherte sich seine Hand dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, nur um kurz inne zu halten. Robin saß wie erstarrt da, paralysiert durch sein eigenes Verhalten. Er unternahm keinen Versuch, den Anderen von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Kid Flash griff nach der Sonnenbrille, die das vollkommene Gesicht des Jüngeren vor ihm verbarg, und entfernte sie sanft von Robins Augen.  
Automatisch schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen. Es brachte nun natürlich sowieso nichts mehr, doch diese Reaktion war so natürlich für ihn, dass sie schon vollkommen automatisch kam. „Wally, ich-“, setzte er an, doch der Ältere legte nur eine Hand an seine Wange. „Schhh…“, machte er und Robin brach ab. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und obwohl er wusste, dass er hier gerade einen Fehler machte, für den Bruce ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, Wally zu bitten, ihm die Sonnenbrille wieder zu geben. Stattdessen öffnete er langsam seine Augen und starrte direkt in die seines Gegenübers. 

Er hörte, wie Wally die Luft einsog. „So blau…“, murmelte der Ältere und Robin wusste, entgegen seiner sonst so schlagfertigen Art, nichts, womit der auf diese Aussage reagieren konnte. „Robin, das…“ Nun war es an Robin, dem Rothaarigen das Wort abzuschneiden. Er hielt ihm den Mund zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts sagen“, hauchte er und zu seiner Überraschung hörte Wally sogar auf ihn. Nun war nichts mehr zu hören, außer ihrem Atem, während sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrten und sich darin verloren.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken kamen sie sich dabei immer näher. Robin konnte Wallys Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und er merkte, wie sich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Cool, erst heulte er und dann wurde er auch noch rot. Heute war eindeutig the Day of Awkward Moments. 

Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Robin vergaß alles Andere um sie herum, vergaß, was er einen Moment zuvor noch gedacht hatte. Da war nur noch die Wärme des Älteren und seine Lippen und seine Hände, oh, seine Hände. Robin hatte das Gefühl, dass die warmen Hände des Speedsters überall zugleich waren. So warm, so verlockend…

Als sie sich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, war Robin nicht bereit, seine Hände aus Wallys Haaren zu entfernen, was darin resultierte, dass sie sich kaum voneinander entfernen konnten und Stirn gegen Stirn gelehnt dasaßen, schwer atmend, versuchend zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.  
Dann drang die Erkenntnis zu Robin durch und er riss die Augen auf, rutschte von Kid Flash weg und fuhr sich ungläubig durch die Haare. „Oh Gott… KF… ich-“ Er hatte gerade seinen besten Freund geküsst! Er hatte genau das getan, was er sich nie hätte erlauben dürfen. Er hatte alles ruiniert!  
„Scheiße“, kam es von Wally. „Es tut mir so leid, Rob… Wir sollten nicht- Du bist…“ „Was bin ich?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, plötzlich wütend. Vergessen war das Entsetzen über das Geschehene. „…zu jung?“, wisperte Wally und einen Moment später war Robin über ihm, hatte sich einfach auf ihn geworfen, ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, und pinnte den Älteren, der nun auf dem Rücken lag, mit den Händen auf dem Bett fest. „Ich bin nicht zu jung!“, fauchte Robin mit rauer Stimme und attackierte Kid Flash mit seinem nächsten Kuss schon fast, so hart drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Älteren. „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Zu. Jung!“ Er betonte jedes Wort einzeln und biss dem Rothaarigen leicht in die Unterlippe. „Verstanden?“

Kid Flash lag vollkommen perplex unter dem auf Einmal so wütenden Jungen und konnte nur Nicken.

Als er sicher war, dass Wally keine weiteren Versuche machen würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er für irgendetwas zu jung, zu klein oder zu unerfahren war, ließ Robin den Älteren los und blieb neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen. Langsam richtete sich der Speedster auf und Robin sah seinen besten Freund nachdenklich an – konnte man sie in dieser Situation überhaupt noch so bezeichnen? Waren sie noch beste Freunde? Oder etwas anderes?

„Und jetzt?“, wollte Wally wissen und Robin zuckte die Schultern. „Was, und jetzt? Ich schätze, jetzt müssen wir das Batman erklären…“ „WAS?!“ Der Rothaarige schien nicht sonderlich begeistert, nein, geradezu in Panik versetzt, von dem Gedanken, Robins Mentor diesen kleinen ‚Zwischenfall‘ zu beichten. Doch Robin lachte nur und küsste den Mundwinkel des Älteren. „KF, du hast gerade den Sidekick eines der Mitglieder der Justice League geküsst. Bats kriegt es sowieso irgendwann raus… Und außerdem habe ich ja nicht gesagt, dass wir sofort zu ihm rennen und ihm alles erzählen müssen“  
Das schien Wally doch irgendwie zu beruhigen und nun schien er sich auch wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren zu können. Jedenfalls glaubte Robin dies aus der Anwesenheit der Hand des Älteren auf seiner Hüfte interpretieren zu können. Der Rothaarige zog den Kleineren sanft zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

„Robin…“, flüsterte er gegen die Lippen des Angesprochenen und der Jüngere lachte leise. „Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte, Wally“, hauchte er zurück. „Mein Name…“

Er legte seine Hände auf die trainierte Brust des Speedsters und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von seinen Lippen. „Ich heiße Dick Grayson“. Und dann waren da wieder die Hände des Älteren und Robin hatte Probleme, seine letzten Worte überhaupt konzentriert auszusprechen. „Richard John Grayson“

**Author's Note:**

> Can you feel the aster? :D


End file.
